Snapped!
by unfaithful1034
Summary: Canada is tired of being ignored all the time. At first it was okay, Canada was able to overcome the anger at being ignored and was able to keep his head. But when WWII breaks out and after not being recognized for his support and help he sent to Britain and France (being yet forgotten he exists) he snaps. Remembering and realizing that the one and only nation to realize a


Snapped

**A/N: I remember reading in my history textbook, that the Canadian athletes gave the nazi salute to Hitler when the Olympics were held in Germany during WWII. Yeah, apparently there was uproar about it, of course. You know suspicion about Canada becoming a Nazi and all that but apparently Canada said they did it to show respect and they slowly forgot about it. But I wanted to make it a bigger deal than it was. Just cuz my imagination put me there and I personally like the idea. (I like GerCan so why not … BTW this isn't all based on real life events. I twisted some things and some things are made up so don't yell at me if it isn't historically correct. Its just to make this story work.**

**Germany POV**

_Bombs. Ammunition. Gunshots. Explosions. Everywhere. Getting nearer and nearer. And we couldn't do anything without killing ourselves. Like my soldiers wouldn't be killed anyways I scoff in my head. This is the furthest anyone has gotten since we've taken over Vimy Ridge. The battlefield was perfect. Nobody could win over this ground. Not even Britain or France. So why now? Why is it that a country that has less experience than any other European countries combined can defeat me and my troops when no other country could? Why – _

_BOOM! _

_I jumped away from the bomb that landed a couple of metres away from me. Just far enough to leave a couple of scratches and small burn marks. And suddenly the Canadians were on to us. Screaming filled my senses and then I saw a sight that almost gave me a heart attack. Canada himself holding a gun pointed at my chest._

I jolted up awake. I hissed. I thought those nightmares had stopped. I can't afford to feel fear towards a nation fighting against me. Not now. My country is winning. We gain more ground each passing day. _Canada. _I thought. _He is pretty impressive._ He'd gain my respect ever since I fought him in WWI. Hard to mistake Canada for his brother, America, after he kicks your ass, I thought. I let out a snort of amusement. I remember during the period after the war, while my country was undergoing reparations for other countries, I had talked to Canada. I think I was the only person to treat him with respect and acknowledge his existence. Yet, he still sticks with his so called 'family' even thought his 'family' doesn't even know who he is most of the time. We would've made a great team I wondered. He is afterall the world's greatest sniper, from what I hear. Oh well. Its only a matter of time. I look beside me and groaned. Feliciano was sleeping in my bed. Again. I sighed. Italy is a great friend, one of my best friends who wouldn't betray me for the world. But sometimes, his habits are annoying.

I slowly got out of bed and did my morning routine while going through what I had planned for the day in my head. _Right the Olympics are coming up… I need to go do the preparations and make sure everything is running smoothly. _Since the Olympics are coming up, all nations were training their athletes. _The Aryan race will win. They are the perfect race._ I thought. Hitler's words not mine. But he's my boss, I cannot go against him even though I think the whole 'perfect race' thing is stupid. But using the jews as scapegoats does wonders to the obedience to the people even though it hurts me inside to kill jewish Germans. They are afterall a part of me. But that's not going to stop anytime soon and I am powerless to stop it. The reason why I have kept my mouth shut was because Hitler is giving my country power. Power and the ability to be superior of all of Europe. In couple of years, when we start to conquer for more land… I'll be the most feared and powerful leader the world has ever seen. I smiled as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for the rest of the allies.

**Canada's POV**

_Why do I stick around? Why do I help these… nitwits with their wars? Last time during WWI the only thing I got for my efforts was a badge and a nod, while they gave everybody else trophies and threw parties for each other. I muttered under my breath. I risk my life and risk my whole country to support a cause that I am not even acknowledged for. Maple… Even my enemy respects me! Well…. Ludwig remembers my name at least. My family doesn't even know that I exist half the time. _

I shook my head. I couldn't think of these thoughts. Not now. Britain informed me of the tension going on in Europe. All the nations surrounding Germany was growing wary. They were aware of the dictatorship going on and there has been rumours about Hitler wanting more land.

I had assured Arthur that I would support him if war was to break out in Europe. Now I am not too sure. I have seen the reluctance of my people to fight against Germany. Fighting in this war would also mean that all the German-Canadians would be untrusted and most likely placed in concentration camps for something they had no control over. I didn't like that idea at all.

"Yo, Mattie!" Alfred yelled while running up to me and slinging his arm around me.

I casted him a glance. "Hey Alfred, what are you doing in Germany? I thought you said you weren't going to come with your athletes til' Friday, eh?" I said.

"They are! But I decided to come earlier. Iggy said that he didn't trust the freedom-haters so I decided to come first and make sure my team are gonna be safe!" Alfred explained.

I raised my brow "I think you're too paranoid, Germany hasn't threatened us, and if he did, why threaten the Americans? He'd be more focused on countries on his _continent._" I snorted.

Alfred looked at me suspiciously. "Why- "

"Not defending him, I am not a dictator, I am just saying what I think." I said.

Alfred pouted at me and then sped off saying something about McDonald's and that they better have good food.

~Time Skip~

I looked around me as I waited for the announcer to welcome Canada into the stadium. I saw China somewhere behind me and he flashed me a smile as he fidgeted in front of an army of red uniformed athletes. Although there was a decent mass of Canadian athletes, China was in front of a tremendous army of athletes. Summer sports were China's specialty and I always looked forward for competing against him. It still amazed me at the amount of athletes that come from all over the world just to compete in the Olympics. It was amazing! So many cultures. Unfortunately it wasn't the winter Olympics, Canada always kicks ass in winter sports, but we weren't bad in summer sports either. We always come home with a decent number of medals. Not as many as I would like though. I found that the more medals you got, the more noticed you get, even if you're an invisible country like myself.

"Please welcome to the stadium…. CANADA"

My athletes and I marched proudly into the stadium as the audience clapped excitedly for us. I smiled at the audience and then started to look for Germany's current boss, Fuhrer Hitler. I locked eyes with him and the athletes and I saluted the Fuhrer with their Nazi Salute. Almost all of the Canadians knew it due to the news and all the rumours going on around my country. If Arthur hadn't deliberately ask for my support as part of the british commonwealth and ex-colony, Canada would have happily stayed as a neutral country. I smiled brightly as I saw the Fuhrer grin back at me and returned my athletes and my salute. I looked at Ludwig who was standing beside his boss and saw that his eyes had widened almost comically and his jaw had dropped. I chuckled at his expression before I look around me. I realized that all of the other nations were looking at me weirdly.

_Oh Maple... Arthur, Alfred, and all the other nations are gonna give me hell for this. _I groaned. I'll just say that I did it out of respect.

After the opening ceremony (which was really awesome I had to remember to congratulate Germany on the effort and time it had to take to organize all of those performances), I was heading towards my hotel room while trying to act invisible. _C'mon… please don't notice me… like usual._

Suddenly, cries of "Mattie!", "Matthew!", "Wait" and such were heard behind me. I groaned inwardly and slowly turned around.

I waited as the nations standing in front of me tried to catch their breath.

"Matthew… why did you salute Hitler?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, you aren't turning into a freedom-hating _dictator _are you?" Alfred spat accusingly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I did it out of respect guys. The games are hosted in Germany afterall." I said quietly. They almost missed it seeing my quiet was just a whisper.

All the nations in front of me started muttering to each other as Arthur and Alfred stared at me appraisingly.

"All right. Just don't scare us like that again." Arthur said.

I sighed and nodded as I turned around to walk away. Just before I turned the corner I heard them start arguing loudly about some mundane thing again.

I muttered grumpily to myself as I hoped that nobody else would call me. I really had to get back to my hotel room since I had to feed Kuma… jiku again. I would've brought him along with me but I couldn't hold him and the Canadian flag at the same time.

Just as I slipped my hotel key in and let out a sigh of relief. I jolted around after hearing

"Matthew! I need to talk to you."

_Maple… I was so close. _

**A/N: Sooo.. howabout? Im new so Im not that great of writor .. but I thought the idea would be cool yes? Annoyed Canada ftw~~ Oh.. I realized... Yeah.. McDonald's prob wasn't invented yet prob for the sake of the story lets pretend it is.. and besides thats the prob the only time you would see it written in the story. Im too lazy to fix it :P I shall update soon.~ **


End file.
